Evly
Background The Evil Queen is a character from the well-known fairy tale, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She is Snow White's stepmother, and the main villain in The Wishing Spell. Though her history is in accordance with the classic fairytale of Snow White, she is also given a backstory to explain why she is so "evil". Before the people in the Northern Kingdom started calling her the Evil Queen, her name was Evly. Appearance and Personality As a young woman, Evly was very beautiful. She is described as a "beautiful young maiden with pale skin and long, dark hairTLOS I, ch 8, p. 159." It is noted she looked a lot like Snow White when she was young. The tragedies in her life, the magic she practices upon herself and her subsequent imprisonment mar her features and age her until she is no longer beautiful. "It was the face of a woman who had once possessed beauty without flaw, and the face of a woman who had once been queen. Now, the woman sitting before her was just a prisoner whose looks had faded into a permanent, sorrowful scowl".''TLOS I, Prologue, p. 4 At the beginning of the first book, the Evil Queen is introduced as a bitter, cynical woman, and her attempts on Snow White's life and her quest to use the Wishing Spell regardless of the costs to the lives of Alex, Conner and their friends, makes her a dangerous and ruthless enemy. However, her backstory reveals that her actions, though ill-guided, are motivated from love, leaving the reader to come to their own judgment about her character. (see: '''Story') She is able to communicate through magic mirrors, and is said to be unique in this ability.TLOS I, ch 17, p. 334 In the second book, Evly is caught in the Magic Mirror. Her reflection looks young again, and she seems to be lost in the past, looking for Mira. Relationships True to the classic fairytale, Snow White mentions how the Evil Queen tried to kill her four times.TLOS I, Prologue, p 7 Three times which the Evil Queen attempted herself. Morina, an original character from Beyond the Kingdoms, is said to have been her personal beautician. The Evil Queen gave her a Mirror of Truth. Story Evly was raised by the villagers of a town in the Northern Kingdom; her mother, who had been on the run for something, had died giving birth to her. She grew up and fell in love with a young poet called Mira. They were engaged. An evil Enchantress came for her on the eve of her wedding to Mira and took her as a slave, grooming her to marry Prince White of the Northern Kingdom. Mira found her and they exchanged letters while she was imprisoned- then the Enchantress trapped Mira into a mirror to use him as leverage over Evly. Evly learned magic in order to try and free Mira; she escaped the castle and freed all the other slaves the Enchantress had taken (incl. The Huntsman). She then went to the witch Hagatha for help with the mirror, but Hagatha couldn't help her with that. To save Evly heartbreak, Hagatha cut out her heart and turned it to stone. She would only feel heartbreak, pain or emotion when she touched it. Evly wanted to be queen in hopes that power would help Mira, and conspired to marry Snow White's father by killing her mother. She became Snow White's Stepmother. Because time was ticking, she used her magic to stay young and beautiful for when she'd finally manage to free Mira. Yet trapped in the mirror with his memories fading, Mira began mistaking Snow White for the young Evly. Evly, jealous and heartbroken, tried to kill Snow White four times. After Snow White was saved and became queen, the people called for the death of the 'Evil Queen', but Snow White had her locked in the dungeons instead. In the beginning of the first book, she visits the dungeon to ask Evly for her motives. After escaping the dungeons with Snow White's help and having the Huntsman's daughter collect the items for the Wishing Spell, Evly performs the spell and Mira is released from the mirror. He briefly recognizes her and then dies of old age. Mira and Evly are swallowed by the magic mirror as it collapses onto them during the battle of the castle to free the twins. In The Enchantress Returns, Alex and Conner go back to the abandoned castle to gather the pieces of the Magic Mirror in order to build the Wand of Wonderment. They find Evly trapped in the mirror shards. She looks young again, and for the most part, she appears to be lost in her memories, looking for Mira because she thinks he is still alive. She has a moment of clarity and recognizes the twins and begs for their forgiveness. She also warns them for the Enchantress.TLOS II, ch 20 p. 364-365. In the sixth book (Worlds Collide) she meets Froggy who talks to her releasing her from the mirror. She then remembers who she is, Evly. Quotes "Outside these prison walls the world refers to you as the Evil Queen." -"If that is what the world has labeled me, then that is the name I shall learn to live with," the Evil Queen said. "Once the world has made a decision, there's little anyone can do to change its mind."''TLOS I, Prologue, p. 5 ''"But what the world fails to recognize is that a villain is just a victim whose story hasn't been told."''TLOS I, Prologue, p. 9 ''"The only powers I have are the powers of intimidation."''TLOS I, ch 20, p. 368 ''"I have done many terrible things in my time, but many terrible things have been done to me over time as well," the Evil Queen said. "So, as far as I am concerned, the world and I are even."TLOS I, ch 20, p. 380 "The world will always choose convenience over reality," the Evil Queen said. "It's easier to hate, blame, and fear than it is to understand. No one wants the truth; they want entertainment."TLOS I, ch 20, p. 380 "Pain will drive you mad if it's strong enough; it'll change you into something you're not. It'll turn you evil."TLOS II, ch 20 p. 364 “''Mira, Mira by the lake, my heart is all yours to take.''”TLOS I, ch. 20, p. 374-375 “My story is not one which ends with a happily-ever-after.”TLOS I, ch. ??, p. ?? References Category:Humans Category:Non-Magical Category:Recurring Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Major Characters Category:Fairytale World Characters Category:Moms Category:Characters from The Wishing Spell Category:Characters from The Enchantress Returns Category:Characters from Worlds Collide Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Deceased